


Safe Bets

by necroalx



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Drama, Plans For The Future, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, makoto week, makotoniijimaweek2018, resolve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroalx/pseuds/necroalx
Summary: Makoto and Ren receive an unexpected visit that makes them review their plans for their future.Submitted for Makoto Niijima week 2018, Prompt 6: Future





	Safe Bets

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be posted for the Makoto Niijima week 2018, prompt: Future  
> This story came to me as I was posing a scene in xnalara. So I thought I might as well just write it down. (added the picture below as an illustration)  
> A fair warning. This is a dialog heavy fic, and a little too ambitious for it to be taken too seriously. So head canons or not, this story has a lot of made up implications for a post canon story. Hope you enjoy it anyway.

The apartment was small. Confortable yet humble, but most importantly, it felt very intimate for the young couple who were doing their best to get up that Sunday morning after such a busy week.

“Good morning.”

Ren Amamiya, the young boy who was still getting dressed on proper street clothes greets his girlfriend with a smile while trying to tie his shoes in an unfashionable maner.

“Hello, what’s the hurry?” The girl was still rubbing her eyes to get used to the change of lights wonders.

“I have to go soon.” Amamiya says as he realizes he hasn’t told her about this early departure yet.

“So early? Weren’t we supposed to go to the movies today?” The disappointment in her voice was as evident as a child who was just told she couldn’t play with her friends for the rest of the day.

Sometimes her cuteness was double edged sword that both captivated and pierced his heart with great easiness.

He was thankful her nature won’t ever allow her to use such a trait against him, since she knew this was his greatest weakness.

“Makoto, I… I’m sorry. He texted me last night, you were sleeping and I didn’t want to wake you up just to tell you that.” Ren says in a worried voice.

“Him?” she asks.

“Detective Sanada-san, I have to meet with him about a certain job.”

“No, it’s quite alright. I understand.” Makoto tries to easy her boyfriend’s concern with a cordial tone.

“I’ll make it up for you, I’ll make breakfast. You can go and take a shower if you want.” Ren immediately stops getting dressed to get to the small kitchenette ready for his lover.

“Hmmm, alright.” No matter how much Makoto didn’t want to take advantage of his boyfriend usual disposition, she didn’t want to miss the chance to spend more time with him either.

Especially when it came to tasting some more of his famous brewing.

As soon as she enters the kitchenette again, the breakfast was served. Coffee was still brewing but it was almost done. He already got used to her time management and calibrated his routine to hers in matter of days.

(Is this what they call couples rituals?) She wonders to herself.

It’s only natural that a girl as planned as Makoto Niijima would look up for magazines and online sites that talked about relationship advice. Especially when you just moved on with your long time couple.

She sits and starts drinking the fruit juice Ren had prepared for her to wake and ready her organs for her favorite hot beverage.

She was looking at the back of the frizzy hair man she has just started living with. Wondering what she should do for the rest of the day now.

“Is this another one of your “top secret” missions?” she asks “Seriously, when are you going to settle down and take that job Toranosuke-san offered you?”

She couldn’t hold the snide in her voice as she says this. Not that she would’ve wanted to.

“Do you really see me sitting in a desk all day at my age?”

“Well, not in what you usually wear.” Makoto shrugs.

“It’s stylish.” An undignified Ren answers.

“It’s cringe! You look like one of those street artists.” Makoto says as she starts lurking through her phone for some news, pretending not to pay attention to her pretending-to-be-provoked boyfriend.

“Hey, I don’t go around talking trash about your work clothes.”

“Because we both know how you react every time you see me in my uniform.” Her tone did a 180 as her previous protesting turned into friendly teasing.

“Heh, kinky.” Ren was so proud of how far Makoto has come when it came to her sudden observations. He felt like rewarding her with an unexpected kiss in the forehead.

“Stop it!” she playfully protests. “I'm just saying it doesn’t fit you.”

“Well it really shouldn’t, otherwise I would probably get in trouble if people found out how I really am.”

“…” she couldn’t deny that. They both have been living very busy lives ever since they finished highschool.

It’s only natural these moments of intimacy would mean a lot to them. But just as their height and needs, their sense of responsibility had grew considerably over the years as well.

They both understood the meaning behind the expectations they both now created for themselves, this as they went on with their duties without any vacillation.

For Makoto, paving her own road to her new life was a dream come true. But for this boy who has always been a busy individual, especially when it came to helping others, he’ll go out of his way to make things happen so he could fulfill promises and make a statement.

He had become a very dependable human being, even more than those early days they first meet at highschool.

Sometimes it was up to her to make sure he wouldn’t overdo and get himself into trouble or exhaust himself without realizing.  A way too familiar lifestyle she didn’t really mind. But one she expected to get over at some point.

“But I really appreciate you worrying about my appearance.” He says as he sneeringly bows to his life partner.

“Ah, coffee is ready.”

“Dork.” She says while shaking her head.

The young man smiles gently at his sulky girlfriend comment as he reaches her a cup of his famous coffee.

“Try not to get hurt again. Alright spy-boy?” she says with a worried smile.

“And you try not to get in the news again, “iron-fist punisher”.”* The young man adds as he pours his coffee in a thermos.

“Ugh.” Makoto groans “Seriously, I wish Satonaka-san didn’t spread that rumor all over the station. If I ever find out who told her about that I’ll-“

For a moment she seems to notice Ren almost spilling his coffee out of his thermos for some reason.

“Y-yeah, that’s not ominous.”

That strange behavior is unlike him, at least not when he’s up to something.

It all clicked in a moment inside Makoto’s head.

“Wait… YOU DIDN’T-”

A ring-bell interrupts her, much to Ren’s relief.

“Oh, doorbell!”

Ren conveniently jumps towards the hall to open the door.

“You wait right there Amamiya! We’re not done here!”

Ren unceremoniously jumps to open the door without even looking at the door’s spyhole. At the very least he would have a witness since he was pretty sure his girlfriend was ready to jump on his back to capture him on a chokehold at any moment.

“Sae-san?”

His surprise was shared by the unexpected individual standing at the other side of the door.

“Sis?” The girl stops her charge only slightly bumping into the back of the young man.

“It’s good to finally catch you two by surprise while still wearing clothes for a change.” The older Niijima surprise finally fades away as a gentle smile takes it’s place.

Her surprising first words take effect in an instant.

“Oh.. I…. Errr-.” Makoto face turns red as if remembering some unfortunate event.

“P-please, Sae-san, come in.” Even Amamiya, the wittiest young man she had met was at lost for words for a moment.

This was certainly the right way to make an entrance for the now experienced lawyer.

Dominance asserted.

“Thank you.” Sae steps in with a victorious smile.

“T-to what do we owe the honor of your visit, sis?” Makoto asks as she guides her big sister to sit in the small sofa.

The older Niijima takes a few seconds to study the place, it’s been a while since she came here last after all.

It didn’t look that different, it was still an average small apartment. Very different to the one they used to share.

“What? I can’t visit my little sister’s apartment anymore? Or perhaps you’re still in honeymoon season?” Sae’s mocking has just begun.

It was just after Sae’s “change of heart” that Makoto had really learnt that she couldn’t really be sure of which side of her sister she had more trouble dealing with.

Especially after her discovery of Makoto’s relationship with Amamiya Ren became evident. That moment indicated the birth of her constant and never ending “you like bad boys” jokes at her little sister’s expense.

“T-that’s not it. We’re not married sis, you know it.” Makoto nervously clarifies.

“Relax. I’m just teasing you. I really missed doing that.”

“Hmph.” As if giving up Makoto sits in the sofa in front of Sae while grumpily crossing her arms.

“Gotta say it Sae-san, you look as gorgeous as ever every time I see you.” Ren has no option but to continue the amusing yet unexpected greeting ceremony.

“I appreciate your compliments Ren-kun. Sadly those do not give you enough points to deflate your debt.” Sae says with a knowing smile.

“Debt? What are you two on about?” Makoto inquires her boyfriend pretending to direct the question to both of them.

“N-nothing important.” Ren says while raising his hands defensively.

“We happen to play a few poker matches a few weeks ago at the Kirijo’s mansion. It didn’t end well for him.” But Sae exposes the truth to her little sister without a second thought.

“I was under cover.” Ren justifies himself.

“And you were defeated by a simple lawyer.” Sae says doing her best to sound as humble as possible.

“A multi-millon conglomerate’s lawyer.” Amamiya claims, doing his best to leave the ‘who hasn’t got over her betting addiction yet’ out of the sentence.

“Certainly life has been good to me these past couple of years.” A satisfied Sae says “That’s one of the reasons why I’m here actually.”

“What do you mean?” Makoto asks.

“You won’t need to meet with Sanada-san today.” Sae says while turning towards Ren. “Fortunately, the job you were meant to do has been pull off until… well, until some changes in the government take place.”

Makoto looks at his boyfriend’s face who now displays a totally serious expression.

“So, it was going to be that big, huh?” Ren says.

“Sis, what’s going on?”

“To tell the truth, I came here to talk to you about your futures.”

““…””

The young couple looks at each other in confusion for a moment. They understand the intention but the motives are a cautioning mystery for them-

“So, how are you two holding up?”

They look at each other again for a slight second.

“We’re doing fine, I’ve been recently visiting Makoto more often ever since I returned from my job at Iwatodai.” Ren takes the initiative and answers the question first this time.

“Yes, Ren visits had helped me a great deal both economically and emotionally as well.” Makoto says “Besides that, I finally got a post in the metropolitan police station. Although I’m just a Rookie, people have treated me very well.” Makoto says as convincing as possible.

“That’s good to hear, and it’ll be almost believable if I didn’t know you two better.” Sae says.

“Umm.” Ren rubs the back of his neck. A tic Sae learnt to read by now. Her hunch was correct.

“Sis, I…”

“I’ve keep in touch with your friends and contacts during my time in the city.” Sae continues “It was all I could do, since I couldn’t keep in touch with you two because of how busy you were.”

The guilt makes the young couple look away.

They certainly could take better care of their established relationships, but circumstances didn’t allow them to give proper disclosure to their friends about their whereabouts for a couple of weeks.

One could say they both were vanished from reality during all this time.

“How long have you been living together?” and just like that Sae inquires for the truth they were trying to keep.

It has come to this, both Ren and Makoto prepare themselves for the older sister interrogation methods.

“… Ever since I graduated the academy.” Makoto answers truthfully.

“Six months, huh?” Sae brings her hand to her chin.“I know you’ve been struggling, moving together was a smart choice in that regard.”

It’s been a while. Makoto finished university at her 22 years, she took one of her teacher’s advice to continue into some law Majors before heading to the academy at her 24 years. After six months of reclusion and training, she was ready to go.

“I feel a “but” coming.” Ren says wryly.

“I don’t really have a problem with you two living together, nor for not letting me know beforehand.” Sae folds her arms, now looking at them in a more accusatorily manner “Although I would have appreciated the thought of being told at least by text at some point.”

“Sorry sis.”

Sae shakes her head as if waving off the unnecessary apology.

“I trust you two, I have no say in your life choices, Makoto. You’ve always been very accountable in that regard.” Sae looks at her sister with an honest smile on her face.

“But you didn’t expect me to not to worry about you after seeing my little sister in the news, right?”

There it was, the one thing Makoto expected wouldn’t happen today.

“This is about that…” Ren murmurs.

“Oh boy...” After thanking Murphy, Makoto prepares to give an explanation.

“It was an inconvenient circumstance.” She says.

“You fought five armed drug dealers by yourself.” Sae says with discontent. Ren could almost feel as if the temperature of the room was rising.

“They were about to kidnap an innocent girl.” Makoto explains.

“She actually didn’t even had to use a taser.” Ren unsuccessfully tries to divert the conversation.

“I am aware.” Sae says, taking a deep breath before continuing. “I know how selfless both of you can be. You’ll risk your life for greater goods without giving it a second thought.”

She looks down at the floor for a moment, recalling something.

“Although in the past I looked at that sort of behavior as selfish and irresponsible, I respect it.”

Then she strikes “But still, one week?”

“Somehow I knew you’ll be all over me after that.” Makoto complains.

“And what did you expect?” Sae voice rises a little “If it wasn’t for Satonaka-san helping you, I could’ve been watching the news about my little sister being killed by a bunch of thugs.”

“To be honest, I didn’t really expected anything.” Saes eyes wide at Makoto’s sudden bluntness.

“Makoto… you know Sae-san is proud of you.” Ren tries to bring some amenity between the sisters again.

“I am, but my concern overshadows such sympathies now.” But Sae hasn’t nearly started yet.

“What do you expect me to do? Be a good for nothing failure of a cop that would let stuff like that happen in front of me?” Makoto’s voice pitch begins to reach dangerous levels in Ren’s meter.

“So… who wants coffee?” The young man goes to the kittchenete to serve Sae some of his handmade brew. Expecting to take at least a little of the tension with him as he goes.

“I only want the best for you two.” Sae says.

Ren hands her a cup soon after

“Thank you…” But now her attention is set on her sister’s lover. “Ren-kun, I know your payment isn’t enough to cover your travel expenses. Helping Makoto must really take a toll on you.” Sae says with a concerned expression.

“Ren…” Makoto doesn’t seem to be aware of his boyfriend’s situation.

“It’s no problem really, I have multiple income sources. I’ve never really ran out of money if that’s what worries you.” Ren answers, keeping his defiance tone as low as possible.

Offending the Sae, his lover’s sister, someone he also learnt to hold in high regard, was not something he was looking forward to do today.

“But that also means you have to spend a lot more time doing other things before having decent sleeping hours or a proper meal. Isn’t that right?” Sae is relentless. How couldn’t she be in front of such a familiar scenario?

“I can handle it.” A convinced Ren says.

Makoto looks at him with a worried expression, something Sae couldn’t let pass by.

“There’s also the risks included on your “other job”.” She adds

“It’s not really that bad.” Ren calmly comments

“Makoto may believe you, but I know better.” She takes a sip of his coffee before continuing

“Government espionage, infiltration of narcotics and other criminal organizations. That’s without counting the hidden camera operations. You’re what prosecutors used to refer to as meat-bait.” A slight disgust can be heard in Sae’s voice as she pronounces that last statement.

Ren looks at her with concern.

“With all due respect Sae-san, the operations are only a risk if the captures fail. That’s something I have no involvement with.” He clarifies. “Also I’m too good to get caught.” His usual cockiness just had to show there.

Sae takes another sip before continuing.

“There’s also the amount of death treats you’ve received.”

“Sis.”

As if she was bringing a sore topic, Makoto tries to point it up to her sister.

“If people really wanted to kill me, they probably won’t waste their time warning me about it.” But Ren remains calm while sharing his standpoint.

“What about your loved ones.” Sae almost unemotionally says.

“…” With that, Ren has to confront undeniable fact about his risky routine.

One both these sisters know very well.

One both Ren and Makoto denied countless times in the past.

What does it mean to lose someone to passion?

“Sis, stop!”

Makoto won’t just allow it tough.

“I’m sorry, I just want to make sure you’re aware of what you are doing.”

Sae apologizes without taking her eyes from Ren.

“Sae-san, I-…”

“Do you understand you’re only 23 years old, right?” Yet she continues to put him in the spot.

“…” How could he dispute anymore?

“The line of work you’re getting yourself into is something only retired cops or failed lawmen take on.” She had to make sure, the point truly reaches him. “People with no families or prospects. People with nothing to lose, with no future.”

No future, that’s how he was when he first meets the love of his life.

Everything was taken from him. And then he started to choose how to live his life from scratch.

But he worked so hard, he sacrificed so much. He got new friends, a new family, required love.

And now she made it sound like he was putting all that in the line, for what?

“Sis, this is no fair.” Makoto still can’t allow this.

“I know it’s not. But just like you said to me, I can’t just stand still while watching you both work yourselves to death having so much left to live for.” Although her voice was calm and sober, the truth of her concern was palpable.

She must’ve put great thought to this.

Truly a Niijima would never head to conflict unprepared.

“Akihi- detective Sanada may look up to your discipline and dedication, but I cannot stand still watching you risking yourself and my sister’s happiness so irresponsibly.” The final blow. One she can’t deliver with gentleness. No matter how much she cared about this boy, no, this young man’s heart.

“Please!” Ren stops Makoto from raising her voice and standing up while holding her gently.

“Sae-san, do you remember what you said to me the day I left Tokyo after my year of probation was over?” Amamiya’s voice was as calm and composed as ever.

To the sisters who are the image of property and adequacy, it never ceases to amaze them how easily this man keeps his cool regardless of the situation.

She takes a moment, of course she remembers.

“That I was not worried about you. That you’ll never lose sight of yourself.” Sae remembers it clearly.

“Sis…” Makoto never heard of this.

“Did I do something that made you change your mind?” Amamiya asks.

“No.”

“Then…”

“…”

“Sis… Sae.” Makoto breaks the silence between the two and brings her sister attention to herself fully in an unusual way.

“I think I understand. And I’m very sorry I didn’t make it clear to you before. But…” This was adult Makoto speaking to adult Sae. “how we chose to live our lives, is none of your concern.”

Sae Niijima has seen Makoto with different eyes ever since that day she came home and found her sister worrying herself to tears until she embraced her and told her everything was alright.

From that day, Sae knew Makoto was not a child anymore. The way Ren told her all she went through to reach her heart was too much.

Yet still, she will always be that little sister she had to embrace until she’ll sleep during thunderstorms or blackouts.

“Hey, Makoto…” Ren begins to worry Queen had come out and start doing some abrupt decisions she’ll regret later. But she calms him down by grabbing his hand with a smile before turnig back to her sister again.

“I am not dad, and neither is Ren. We have each other. We have our friends, and we have you.” Makoto holds Ren’s hand tighter. “That’s all that matter to us.”

“I know…” Sae admits “Yet, seeing you two going through these difficulties. It really brings some bad memories.” Sae states dejectedly.

“Sae-san.” Ren couldn’t help but feeling guilty for seeing her like this.

It felt like it was yesterday when he spend a whole evening being outdrinked and outplayed by her in the casino at the Kirijos' beach house.

She looked so happy back then.

“I’m talking from experience, I don’t want you two to go through some life changing circumstances when it can be avoided.”

“We can’t really avoid being who we are. That would be truly irresponsible of us.” Makoto explains with a calm and maturity Sae has not seen in a while.  
For a moment, just a slight second, Makoto’s reassuring smile reminded her to a certain man she used to look up to so many years ago.

“Heh…” she smiles to herself. “I suppose this is pointless now.”

She brings out two folders out of her purse.

“These are…” Makoto seems to recognize the logos on them.

Ren grabs one of the folders. “The shadow operatives.”

An organization he has crossed paths with in the past. In retrospective, it was inevitable for him and his friends to do so.

It had led to many new opportunities for him. But this was not part of his reality right now.

“I see. Did something happen?” He had to make sure though.

“Not really, at least not now. It’s basically a rebuilding situation. Sanada-san has asked for his temporary leave today so he could help my boss for the preparations.” She slightly smiles to herself. “Not without complaining first though.”

“She really likes messing with him.” Makoto murmurs.

“So that’s why he won’t be meeting me today.” Ren realizes.

“Precisely.” Sae says.

(She is really enjoying her role as the bringer of bad news. Isn’t she?)

Ren comes to this realization that was just part of the true nature of this silver haired femme fatale.

“They want us to live in a dorm to be ready until new notification?”

Makoto went ahead and started reading the contracts demands.

“As far as I know, it’s just a temporary requirement to get the people they need to be as available as possible.” Sae explains “You’re not the only ones to be reached with this proposition. I still have to deliver a few of these later today.”

Ren smiles to himself. Knowing very well who those she mentioned are, as well as what their answers will most certainly be too.

“I see.” Makoto seems to have gathered enough by what Sae told her.

“And you were complaining my work was dangerous.” Ren couldn’t avoid bringing up the irony with a smile.

“This is different. It’s mostly guard duty for some special situations. You’ll be living in a secure place, with all your expenses covered.” Sae explains.

“Vigilance, are there experiments of some sort taking place again?” Makoto asks with a fixed expression.

“Not that I was informed of, I think it’s actually all the contrary. All I know is some events seem to have been taking place somewhere in Japan and that… new candidates seem to have appeared again.” Sae does her best to explain even at the lack of proper intel. Either that or she was doing her best to hide something again.

“Persona users… That would mean.” Ren assumes the obvious but…

“Nothing has been reported, if something major did occur, it may already been solved by now.” Sae says, still giving half answers.

“I see…”

Ren puts down the folder and so does Makoto.

“Then…” Although she knows what comes next, Sae needs a clear answer.

“We refuse.” Makoto answers frankly.

“We can’t really abandon what we’re doing here. We’ve come so far, and done so much. There are many people who depend on us in this city now.” Amamiya explains the reasons.

“I see.” Sae says, she had to try at least once more though “This is a good offer though, you’ll be as useful there as you are here.”

“We can’t really settle down when we just started our journeys.” Makoto was clearer this time, her face displaying an honest and proud smile this time.

“They don’t need us. We are honored, but they can handle anything with the bunch I know they have over there.” Ren says gaily “We are actually more useful here, doing our own thing.”

Sae smiles to herself after hearing the confidence born from this young man. This may had been all she needed to hear all along ever since returning to Tokyo.

Yes, how could she forget this former boy’s adamant nature?

“Kirijo-san did warn me you’ll say that. “It must be a wild-card thing” she said, whatever that’s supposed to mean.”

“It’s probably because I gave her the same answer once before.” Ren’s genuine smile was more contagious than Sae remembered.

“Figured as much, I did hope I could make you guys see things differently, but I really can’t win against your extravagant principles, can’t I?” Finally accepting defeat, the lawwoman stands up.  
“Sis, that’s not true.” Makoto follows her sister to the kitchenette as she puts her cup in the sink.

“It’s ok. Is just as Ren said, I am very proud of you, both of you.” Sae smiles broadly to her little sister. Then she turns to her someday to be brother-In-law.

“Maybe next time you can bring her to the beach house to play some cards too. It’ll help her to loosen up a little, we both know she needs it.” She says jokingly.

“Aren’t you slacking off a little too much sis?” Makoto says while narrowing her eyes at her big sister.

“Gimme a break, after all these years of hard work I deserve a little fun from time to time.”

Sae says while unconsciously copying Ren’s neck holding tic.

“Still, I’m also changing the world my way too.”

Makoto knew what her sister was talking about. The group she was employed by, the woman she was working for. They were making a big difference, and helping a lot of people.

That included cleaning the remnants of corruption in the government and helping child support institutions around the country.

If there was anything that connected the people involved in that organization, was the understanding of the importance of having a proper childhood.

“That you are…” Makoto says proudly.

But right now, they were part of “the little people”, the plain folks, the voiceless. And that wouldn’t change so easily.

They all set a role for themselves in this city.

Such was the life of the retired phantom thieves of Tokyo.

“Just… let me know when you’re getting married or something, I’m really looking forward to seeing you two finally calm down for a while.” Sae adds while heading to the door.

“You’ll be… the third to know.” Rens follows her.

Makoto sighs at the absurdity of Ren and his humor actually getting along this well with Sae’s attitude.

“Besides, I wouldn’t mind having a nephew or two before I turn 40 though.”

“S-sis!” She had to see her sister’s embarrassed face at least once before heading out.

“I should be going then.” She turns towards them one last time “Even if things got a little heated for a while, It was good to see your faces again.”

“You two sis.” Makoto waves her gently before smiling to herself “Try not to catch a gambling addiction, please.”

“See you soon, Ren-kun, bye-bye “Iron-fist punisher”.” Sae says her goodbyes, repeating the infamous news headline one last time.

“Haha, See you around, Sae-san.” Ren waves her smiling as she walks away.

“Get out!” But Makoto had it and slams the door shut.

“She always has to have the last word, doesn’t she?” Makoto grumps to herself while tapping her feet.

“So…” Thread carefully Amamiya.

Now it was up to Ren deal with her uneasy girlfriend’s mood and help her to blow off some of the steam Sae had helped built during her whole visit.

“Sunday all ours then. What do you wanna do?”

The thing is… if her eyes shoot daggers, he’ll probably be hanging to the wall by now. He could feel the “this is all yours” look as good as he used felt the shadows killing intent back in the day, a remaining benefit of his still active third eye some would say.

Movies was probably not a good idea, at least not until she could properly focus again.

“…”

This responsible boyfriend already knew a few methods to calm this petite heap of cute temper. Some of those could actually be pretty fun, but all of them had one thing in common.

Punishment.

“Arcade.” The ‘now’ part wasn’t necessary.

“Gotcha.” He understood the message.

He stretched like a cat, minus 3 anger points. Makoto likes to see him do that.

Regardless of how, she still needed to beat the impudence out of him. And she had all day to do so.

It won’t be an easy mission, considering how much he enjoys seeing her try.

**Author's Note:**

> *Makoto famous AOA war-cry quote we all know as "fist of justice" is actually localized from "鉄拳制裁" (tekken seisai) But the literal translation is: "iron-fist judgment/sanction". It could also mean “Iron fist punishment”.  
> My transition to shumako trash is finally complete  
> I hope you don’t mind the passive-aggressiveness present some parts of the dialogs. I just wanted to make them look as much as possible as a real couple who’ve been together for some considerable time.  
> Please share your thoughts if you feel like it. I'm eager to hear what you think. Any critic is more than welcomed, since I can only get better so much by myself :)  
> Edit: some grammatical fixes


End file.
